Our Girl One-Shots
by WriterGirl5689
Summary: A series one-shots, each chapter being a different story entirely, each showing you an insight into Molly and Charles' life post series.
1. Moving Day

**AN: I don't own 'Our Girl' or any of it's characters all rights belong to the BBC**

**In order to release some of the light fun ideas that I have had regarding Captain Dawesy and the rest of two section I have decided to write a few one-shots, each chapter being a different one entirely, although there maybe continuing ideas and storylines throughout. They are all set post-series. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>09:30am<strong>  
>"You do know that we aren't technically under your control anymore sir, so we don't have to move all of you stuff into your new place. I thought we were all popping round for a catch up chat not a fully unequipped mission!" All of two section and their beloved ex- captain were standing in the box filled living room, as if they were about to be deployed on a mission in Afghan, all they needed was their full kit and a bunch of sand and they would feel right at home. Although this mission required a new kind of skill level as they had to move the Bossman and Molly out of his place and into their place. "Now that's where your wrong Mansfield, I may not be able to control you but the spectacular Private Dawes here has access to all of your medical records and I highly doubt that you want the entire section to know the details of your... incident?" A sly smirk formed on Captain James' face, as Mansfield Mike turned a new shade of red. Stood with his arms crossed James' glanced his eyes at Molly who was standing next to him who in turn let out a slight giggle. "How do you even know about that?" Mansfield was clearly embarrassed about his ex-commanding officer knowing about his, issue. "Well Mansfield living with the medic does get me a bit of leverage over you guys, so how about we start with loading the van?" The comment made by the Captain wiped the smirks off of all of two sections faces who had just been whispering amongst themselves about Mansfield's private business, as they all looked around at the boxes piled from floor to ceiling. "I'll grab the keys" Molly chuckled as she walked to get them, leaving each of the boys to grab a couple of boxes. 'This is going to be a fun day!' she thought to herself.<p>

**11:30am – The New House:  
><strong>They had decided to spilt the section into two teams, the new house headed by Molly, and the old house headed by Charles. After many sarcastic comments from each member Mansfield had finally recovered from the embarrassment of the morning. He, Dangleberries, and Molly were trying to manoeuvre her new desk up the stairs, "Mol's why couldn't you have disassembled it?" Dangleberries shouted as the rest of the boys had found out how the new stereo system worked in the longue and were clearly having their own party whilst sorting the boxes out, with the music blasting rather loudly across the three floors. "Well we couldn't find the instructions and couldn't be arsed to figure it out, we might be a lot of things but we aren't that good at assembling furniture I'll tell you that much." She replied with an equal amount of volume. The couple's new place wasn't that big, with three bedrooms including a study and a massive kitchen to the rear, and the vintage charm that Charles had demanded, but the modern mod cons that Molly desired all rolled into one it truly reflected their relationship perfectly.

**12:00 – The Old House:  
><strong>Charles and Nudenut had just finished packing the last of the boxes from the lounge into the moving van when Charles' phone started to vibrate in his pocket accompanied by the first few lines of 'Good Golly Miss Molly' by The Swinging Blue Jeans, this received a snigger from Nudenut. "You tell her what her ringtone is and I will make you move boxes all by yourself." Charles hissed before answering the phone, he knew that if Molly ever discovered what her ringtone was she would most likely kill him with her medical knowledge. "Dawsey, what can I do for you? It took you how long to get the desk up the stairs? Half an hour... well it's a good thing that we are nearly done here, I'm sending Kinders to relieve you of those cockwombles, and then we can double check that we have everything and return the moving van. Alright, yep, see you soon. Oh and Dawes I love you." Throughout the entire conversation Charles received a few funny looks from Nudenut, "I never ever thought I would see they day that Captain James actually told the smart assed medic that he shouted at within the first few moments of meeting her, that he loves her." Nudenut said once Charles had hung up, with a smile forming across his face. "Nope, neither did I" replied the Captain walking inside to grab the last few boxes.

**5:30pm - The New House  
><strong>All had finally settled down in the James-Dawes household, the boys had done a superb job of moving them in under the command of their very humorous but insulting at time leaders. With many of the section commenting on how Molly was slowly becoming more like the Captain each day. After much persuasion and pleading like small children they had finally convinced the couple to buy three pizzas's to share between them all. With no seating yet sorted out they were spread out in one big circle with the Dominos in the middle, once they had devoured that like a pack of wild animals they all sat chatting before getting back to work assembling the remaining furniture. Each member of the group was either polishing off the crusts of pizza or having conversations with the person next to them, Molly and Charles were no exception to this, with his arm protectively around her waist they both sat with their legs stretched out in front of them. "This could have been worse" He pondered to his girlfriend beside him, "Yeah they could have demanded ice cream as well." She replied to his beloved partner, in return all she got was a light kiss on the lips, an action that got a response from the entire section. "Molly and Bossman sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They all shouted and whooped in reaction of the public display of affection between the two. "Oh push off you cockwombles!" They couple responded in unison getting a chuckle from them all, Molly then added "Anyways, you have a dining table to assemble, that unless you wanna eat your breakfast off of the floor in the morning!" All of the section appeared to spring into action, leaving the couple on the floor laughing away to themselves; it really was like they were their parents sometimes.

**11:10pm - The New House  
><strong>The day had gone so quickly that Molly and Charles were happy to have some time to themselves, lying in their newly assembled bed they looked around their new bedroom that had nothing but boxes in, each of them using one as a bedside table. They could both hear the slumber party that was going on downstairs in their longue, after all of the effort that two section had put in they had decide to let them stay for the night as they all had a long journey home, although with the amount of noise they were making they would have some explaining to do to their new neighbours in the coming weeks. With the both of them clearly exhausted from the day's events, there was little time for conversation, but just before he fell asleep he felt Molly mutter "Night roomie" to him as he slipped a arm around her waist that had become part of their routine ever since she had moved into his place. As midnight dawned over the skies of Bath, the sounds of two section had long seized and all that could be heard was their faint snoring, as they all slept with smiles on their faces dreaming about the humorous events that had happened that day.


	2. Losing You

**Sorry for not updating in a while, but I have been working on other projects. Also sorry for the angst in this chapter, but it was an idea that wouldn't leave my mind. I already have some other chapters lined up just a final few tweeks and they will be ready to go!**  
><strong>As usual I don't own Our Girl, all the rights go to Tony Grounds and the BBC.<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared down at my wedding ring; I had never felt the metal more coldly than now. Her engagement ring was a weight round my neck, I couldn't lose all of her I needed a piece of my Molly. Stopping the tears falling, I took a breath and began. "Molly, Mols, Dawes, Mrs James, Dawesy, Jamesy, my Molly wasn't just mine, but so many peoples, she was know by so many names loved by so many, who would have thought that the cheeky, loud mouthed, rule breaking Private would steal the heart of so many? She certainly took mine." A single tear made my cheek damp, I looked out at the church through glassy eyes, so many people had crammed into the pews with a small congregation at the back, a sea of service dress covered the entire church, Sam stood next to the space where I had just been stood next to him was her family, my family. All the remaining members of 2 section stood proudly behind them, proud to have known and served alongside Molly Dawes.<p>

"_Oi you prized pranny! Put that camera away, I'm not ready yet!" That was Molly all mouth, but certainly not lacking the trousers. "You look beautiful as always, I really don't know what you worry about, I'd love you if you were wearing a bin bag." I was toying around with the camera on my new phone Molly had brought me out of her latest deployment money, last time it was Africa, three months, way too long to be separated from my wife. "Would you just put that thing away and put your tie on, although I think I would prefer you without a suit." Pursing her lips and giving me a look up and down, "Mrs James, you're such a tease, now hurry up we might gunna be late." I wasn't one to moan, I was lacking a tie and shoes for this benefit gala for the rehabilitation of Africa after the Ebola crisis.  
>"What if I die out there?" It was long after the gala had ended and we were lying in complete darkness, she had been distracted all evening after she had been given her order for her new tour, another dangerous place, another battlefield. You never truly realise how much danger you were in on tour until you become the one at home, heart skipping a beat everytime the phone rings or there is a knock at the door. "Don't talk nonsense, you won't die out there, you'll die with me by your side once we have lived a outrageously fun life together. So cut the crap Lance Corporal James." I knew she'd listen to me if I addressed her in a formal manner. "I love you bossman, never forget that." Her voice was calm for someone who had just talked about her own death. "Ditto, Dawesy, ditto." <em>

An intake of breath and I continued "Molly was special to so many people, this is shown through the vast amount of people here today, she was a brilliant solider to have served alongside and an even better person to have shared a life with. She died doing the job she loved, I know that she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The last time I stood at a pulpit she was standing just where I was looking at me with teary eyes, I quoted Dylan Thomas, however that doesn't seem fitting today. As my Molly wasn't constrained by words nor actions, she died by valuing another human life over her own and that couldn't make me more prouder. I could stand here all day and tell you so many stories of the bright star with cockney edges, but I will let you remember her how you knew her. Goodnight my sweetheart, I love you." I had delivered my speech, the last sentence barely audible to the congregation. My Molly was gone, but I knew that wherever we all go she will be in our hearts.


	3. Poppies

**Okay so a longer one for you today, I had written some of this back in November but added the finishing touches today. Hopefully this one won't bring any tears or thoughts of sadness like the last one (sorry about that) but will feel you with laughter. I seem to have a obsession with using flashbacks at the minute, I already have the next chapter lined up luckily it has no flashbacks! Also I seem to be writing a lot more from Charles perspective, I think it might be because I can relate a lot more as I am without someone I love quite a bit so I can imagine some of the feelings he would experience.**  
><strong>Sorry for the ramble, I hope you like it, if you have any requests for situations or events you want me to write a one-shot about let me know! <strong>

**As usual I don't own Our Girl, all the rights go to Tony Grounds and the BBC.**

**A quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, you really do fuel my writing with all of the ideas and feedback you give.  
><strong>**Have a good day! :)**

* * *

><p>It was that time of the year again, the air was as crisp as the leaves on the ground, and Britain was counting the days till Christmas now that Halloween had graced us with its spooky costumes and sickly treats. I however was counting down the days until she came home. This would be my first remembrance day at home and out of uniform, its weird being a veteran, I hear the word and immediately think of an old guy sitting in a wheelchair at Buckingham palace, I should know what it looks like Molly persisted I go with her to collect her medal after weeks of persistent torment I'd finally given in, thank God I did, it was one of the proudest moments of my life, despite the near reveal of relationship to one of the administrative staff there.<p>

_"Private Dawes, you will briefly be escorted to the ceremony room where you will receive your medal from Her Majesty," The woman who stood before us was clearly well practised at this job, walkie talkie and clipboard precariously balanced in one hand, and gesturing whilst talking with the other. We had decided that I would go in civilian dress, as I wasn't officially out of the army yet but my confirmation letter of resignation was imminent, so service dress would bring up too many questions for us both, as well as possibly threatening Molly's award due to personal connections. _

_"Congratulations by the way I read the report sent by your Commanding Officer, you must have really impressed him with your daring move on the battlefield." Humble as always Molly simply nodded with a simple reply "Oh I have been told that so many times I am starting to think I did." This was accompanied by a sly smirk in my direction along with a squeeze of my hand. That's when the question we had not planned an answer to was asked. With an award winning smile the young women turned to us both and asked "Just for formalities, so we can announce you correctly, if you don't mind me asking your full name and any titles you may hold sir?" It took me a moment to realise that the question was aimed at me; my eyes darted to Molly who was no help and offered me a wide eyed look that resembled a deer caught in headlights as an answer, so without thinking I answered "Captain Charles James." I sighed the moment the words had escaped my mouth. Minutes passed like centuries as the women simply scribbled my name down, without giving it a second thought. "She clearly hadn't read the report as well as she claimed to have." A smug voice of Molly appeared in my head, she did this a lot now that we were a couple. The woman graced us with a formal goodbye and a request to keep aware in case Molly's name was called, then quickly moved onto the other service personal that crowed the room. _

_"That was close, we nearly got caught there Captain." Molly said turning to me once the woman was clearly out of earshot. I pulled her close to me and replied "I know Private, nearly didn't get your medal then. Just to clarify, do I have to get you a Christmas present now?" I had been planning this joke for a while now; I don't know what it is Molly seems to bring out the joker in me. "What? I've already planned yours so you better be getting me one!" She seemed a little confused by my remark, "I thinking a nice scarf will complement it well, I did get you a military cross after all." I has lost all concentration after the word scarf and resorted into a fit of laughter. I was met with a stern slap to the shoulder "You tosser! I wouldn't have minded really, I have you that's enough." Her brief anger had been replaced with words of love. "Not going soft on me Dawesy?" Before she could get a reply in the whole room heard an announcement "Private Molly Dawsey and company to the ceremony room." I took her hand as we made our way towards the preppy woman, Molly's proud parents in tow. _

I was so caught up in the memory I hadn't realised that I had made my way over to the poppy stand that had been erected in Bath town centre a few days ago, "Here to support to heroes sir?" A old women who was decorated in much of their merchandise queried to me, "Of course I am, I'll take one poppy and one of you beautiful bracelets here." I motioned to the simple elasticated bands that held a small round sliver shape with a poppy painted on the front with an engraving on the back. "Is that for yourself sir? I can show you how to loosen them; they can be a bit of a pain." She was such a sweet lady, "Actually it's for my partner, she'd lose a normal poppy they way she lives."  
>"Ah, I'm sure she'll love it, give it to her as soon as you get home they have proved to a big seller, more of a fashion item for the young people." She proudly showed me all the different colours you could get, white, blue, or a classic black. "I don't think she is worried about fashion where she is. My partner, Molly, is an army medic so she should appreciate this gift in her next letter. She's on her third tour, a follow up from when she trained Afghanistan medics last year." I could stand here all day and tell this woman all about how proud I was of Molly and every exact detail of her tour, each fact is now engraved in my memory from the letters she sends. "Wow, that truly is a tough job, you must miss her dreadfully when she's away..." I stood at the table for at least ten minutes exchanging stories with two service veterans, one a little older than me, and one that was a lot older than me. It was so refreshing to listen to other stories, it really showed me what the forces can do, it brings people together that wouldn't of otherwise met. "Well Charlie, now I know about you and your achievements as well as your partners, I think I can give a recommendation that you help with the poppy campaign next year."<p>

Who would have thought a simple poppy buying experience would land me a Molly are next big task to battle together. I said my goodbyes to the men and women at the stand, and faced the bitter cold air for a walk home, eager to sit and write Molly a letter telling her all about my day, and most importantly giving her, her present.


End file.
